


Where's my Latte Design?

by EstelleDusk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone is Robotnik's Kept Man, Gen, Govt Agent Badmouths Uncle Sam, queer platonic partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: In December 2018, Uncle Sam said they wouldn't pay any federal workers. A secret agent was still a secretfederalagent.It was about to be a tough Christmas for Agent Stone
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Where's my Latte Design?

**Author's Note:**

> so while I was googling wages of secret agents, I found an article reminding me of the shutdown in 2018...
> 
> I dedicate this piece to everyone that wanted more QPP Stobotnik and Kept Man Agent Stone

It was December 2018, and Agent Stone covered his face as he listened to the news.

His wasn’t the only hiding face in the break room. All around him were various agents, pulled back from their assignments if the government had been able to safely do it. No matter what position they held, high ranking or low, they were pulled back. Uncle Sam just couldn’t afford them anymore.

Every single person in the crowded break room was listening in growing horror. That man the people had elected was throwing a tantrum, and no one knew better how much of a tantrum it was than Stone and his fellow agents. Idly, he wondered if there was anyone in the room that  _ had _ voted for him back in 2016, and if they were only now regretting their choice.

No one wanted to check their bank accounts for the paycheck that wouldn’t arrive.

No one wanted to go home to their families, see the boxed up presents for the kids, and make the difficult choice of deciding what to return.

Stone was better off than some of his coworkers in that regard at least. He didn’t have kids of his own. But he did have aging parents and siblings that had gotten used to him sending a large portion of his paycheck home every month. He hadn’t seen his family outside of video calls since he started working for Doctor Robotnik, but it was tempting to just go home like he knew some of the others were considering. He wasn’t being paid to come to work now, he should just go home, see his family, tough this out with them.

But what were the chances he would even still have this job when he came back?

Before Stone, Robotnik had gone through agents like a cat and a mouse. He can be replaced so easily. Maybe he should go back to trying his hand at acting? That had been a good run until Uncle Sam sniped him for their work. Or maybe he should just be a barista like back in college? He’d be able to still practice his lattes then.

“...I’m going home, anyone need a ride?” An agent spoke up, carefully, quietly. They knew exactly what they were suggesting and so did everyone else. A few murmurs of agreement later, the break room started to clear out with firm nods to each other. Strong grips the arms of friends. None gave Stone any such physical comfort, they knew he didn’t like it, but also they only cared for their friends.

He’s been away from the lab for too long, he should get back. The doctor probably wants another latte.

Sometime later, plain chai tea latte in hand, Stone arrived back at the lab and quietly put it within reach of the doctor. Then he stepped away, standing at his usual spot in front of a wall, and waited for Robotnik to need him. In the meantime, he thought. He weighed the pros and cons of the possibility of going home, and he had nearly reached a decision when he was finally needed.

“Stone, what’s this?” Robotnik held out his cup, sans the lid, and Stone curiously looked at it. Was there a bug... no, he didn’t see anything. It just looked like a normal latte to him, judging by the level of drink in the cup, the doctor hadn’t even had a sip yet.

“Chai tea latte, doctor. Did you want espresso today?” He knew for a fact he did everything right, making the doctor’s drinks had become instinctual. The only time he ever needed to even think about it, was when he did the... designs. Oh. He hadn’t even realized Robotnik looked at the designs. Before he leaves, maybe he should ask what his favorite design had been.

“Agent Stone, perhaps you haven’t realized,” Robotnik put the lid back on the cup, put it down on his desk and he swiveled his chair to face the agent. “But the last time you neglected to design a latte for me, was the last time you asked for leave. And the time before that, and before that. Do you understand what I’m saying, Agent?”

He stayed silent, hands crossed in front of himself. A second realization, he hadn’t known he had such a habit, but trust the doctor to pick up on it anyway. What could he even say? The truth obviously, Robotnik hated lies.

“Answer me!” The doctor smacked his own leg. When that failed to get a reaction, he stood, immediately getting in Stone’s face with a pointed finger and his normal overbearing self. “Stone. I expect you to talk to me honestly and clearly. No more underhanded, secretive ways just to ask for things,  _ comprende _ ? Now, what is it? You want to go home for Christmas, hmm?”

Stone sighed, shoulders slumping as his gaze turned to the floor for a moment. He was right, they had worked together so long now that Stone should be able to just ask for things. It’s just a shame that the time he finally will, will be his resignation.

“Doctor, with the government shutdown, my pay has been docked and withheld. Because of that, I think it would be best if I waited this out at home with my family.”

Robotnik drew back, rubbing the pads of his palm in thought. Stone wondered if the man had even noticed the shutdown, holed up in his laboratory, far away from the world at large. Stone watched as the doctor paced, hand teasing his mustache while the other continued rubbing circles.

It took time, but eventually, Robotnik came to a decision of his own, throwing his hands out wide and high.

“Merry Christmas Stone! I’ve decided to let you spend the next few days with your... relatives. But I expect you back here, bright and early, December 26th, you got that?”

“Yes, doctor.” Stone didn’t dare question whatever plan Robotnik had thought of. Maybe he’d find a way to get that idiot in charge to stop his tantrum. Part of him wanted to stay, just to watch the genius at work and smother snickers when appropriate. But he also wanted to see his siblings and parents.

“In the meantime, take this, use it for whatever, I’ll ask for it back eventually.” Robotnik reached into his wallet and pulled out a slim black card. He held out the credit card and Stone reached out. The moment he touched it, the doctor’s other hand clasped around his arm and he leaned in with a wicked smile.

“You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you, Agent Stone? You’re my man, and I think, perhaps, it’s time people realized that.”

When the doctor eventually asked for his card back, he thrust an identical one with Stone’s cover name on it, into the Agent’s hands.

Then they got back to work.


End file.
